Welcome Home
by Rain Drop
Summary: This is about Harry after he defeats Voldie and it OF course is an H/G fic. R/R please
1. He's Back

Welcome Home 1

Disclaimer: I don't own any of this except the idea. The characters and such belong to J.K. Rowling

Ron had just owled and told Ginny that Harry had finally returned from his search and killing of Voldemort."Harry is still alive," was all she could think.After being gone for six years he had finally returned.She was so happy.Not only was the Dark Lord defeated and would never kill innocence again, but her first and only love had returned.Okay, so Harry didn't know that she still loved him, all he knew was that she _LIKED_ him, but that had been they were children and things change when you grow older.Maybe, she might love him, but he wasn't going to know.He would have to come to love her on his own, and damn it she wasn't going to tell him until he told her.

# Later at the Burrow

_ _

Harry walks up to the house that held his second family and stands in front of the door thinking.A family he hadn't talked to in six years.He had talked to no one in those six years.All he knew was that Hermione and Ron had gotten married, Ginny was a professor at Hogwarts.He knew he had no reason to hope that she was still single, but none-the-less he hopes his feelings for her are only those of a sibling, because if they were more he wouldn't tell her.People change in six years.He knew he had.Harry had seen things that he would never force on others.Yes, he had defeated Voledemort, but there were still his loyal followers that someone must take care of.Hopefully, it wasn't him.He had seen enough violence for ten people.

Harry then raises his hand to knock.Hoping that one of the many Weasleys were home. He knew that Arthur and Molly's brood no longer lived at home, but maybe they would all be together so that he wouldn't have to worry about explaining his story more then once.After he knocks, Ginny opens the door and seeing how it is throws herself into Harry's arms saying, "Harry! I am glad you are home again.We have so much to tell you. And I think you have a lot to tell us.Leaving us a note that said you were leaving.Not even saying goodbye in person."


	2. What Happened

Welcome Home- 2

A/N:Sorry the first one was so short, at the time I was writing a three thousand word research paper…it is finally done.Thanks for all the positive support I have gotten from various people in the reviews (you know who you are), and the ideas I have gotten I will try to slip in.I hope everyone likes this story also.

Disclaimer:You and I both know that I don't own any of these fabulous characters, but JK Rowling does.

"Well, the thing is Ginny, I didn't want to upset you – your mum with what I HAD to do…yeah that sounds good."Harry stuttered accidentally letting it slip that he didn't want Ginny to worry.

"Yeah whatever, you just wanted to go--" Ginny was cut off as her father, Arthur asked who was at the door and why didn't they use his new muggle door bell. "Dad its Harry he's home.He defeated Voldemort, and just decided to come bless us with his presence after six years of being gone.Why he even--" Ginny's tirade was cut off again when ALL the Weasley's and spouses came running into the small foyer of the burrow all excitedly talking all at once.

When Harry saw Hermione noticeably pregnant he laughed and walked over to her and said "Well, I guess he is taking good care of you huh?What are you-" Harry was cut of as Molly Weasley came in the foyer in a whirl wind of activity saying

"What is all this noise coming from here, lunch is al-Harry! You are home!We have been so worried about you, but look at you.You sure grew up in the six years after your graduation." She said grinning at him.Ginny was thinking the same thing.If she thought Harry was cute when he was younger, his maturity made him a hunk.He was tall now, probably about 6'1" and his eyes, if possible where even more of an emerald green.He was dressed in casual muggle clothes wearing a leather bomber jacket, black slightly baggy jeans and a white t-shirt, all Ginny could think of after seeing him was sexy, though his hair still wouldn't tame, he just wore it longer and away from his face so everyone could see the lightning bolt scar on his forehead.

"Um, Mrs. Weasley, I would like to explain what happened after graduation to everyone once, so could you please get ahold of Dublemore and the since the new minister of magic is here already, yeah Percy I heard that after everyone found out that Voldemort had been destroyed they put you as the new minister – congrats."Harry said when he saw Percy start to speak.

"Well, whats that muggle saying?Oh yes…that's easy as pie." Molly said."You all just go in the living room and discuss what has happened since we didn't even get an owl from someone in _six_years." She said stressing the word six so that Harry would feel extremely guilty, which worked since Harry blushed like he did when he was a child.When they were waiting for everyone to get- there Harry learned that Fred and George had gotten married to twin half-veelas.Ironic was all Harry could think when hearing that the twins had married twins.The twins has also opened up their own joke store and were planning on buy out Zonko's in Hogsmead since their shops had gotten so much business.Hermione and Ron both worked aurors catching all of the Dark Lord's followers.Hermione handled the research aspects of the headquartes and Ron was just a normal auror, a person who went after and brought back followers of Voldemort.Then there was Ginny who had gotten a job at Hogwarts as the proffesor of Potions because Snape had retired that year after Voldemorts demise.But the essense of the Burrow was still the same, it was a home.As Harry was absorbing all the information that had been thrown at him Dumblemore walked in followed by Mrs. Weasley.

"Allright, I think we are ready to hear you tale young Potter" Dumbledore said.

"Well, professor I guess I will start after graduation.After graduation I decided that I didn't want anything to happen to inncocence on my behalf, because when you think back, all those aurors were killed because they were trying to protect me, and I couldn't let that happen anymore.So, I followed Voldemort around the muggle and magical world, learning as much as I could about him and strengthing my body and powers.This training would later save my life because Voldemort caught me for a while, but a kind soul, who I never meet, released me from his dungeon and I had to climb down the castle to get my wand from Voldemort's main entry wall.Then I climbed to safety, and was taken in by an elderly woman who healed me and set me on my way to follow Voldemort.This all took place in about 5 years.I was locked away for 4 years and I followed Voldemort for another six months.Then, I trapped him and we had a duel, of the magical and physical type, and I won.That is the basics of it.He is dead and I am sure he is because after the magical death I made sure he was physically dead also.Please, don't make me go into details, I have just gotten able to handle that I killed a man."Harry said with pleading eyes at Dumbledore.Everyone in the room had gone quiet while Harry spoke because as he told he went into a type of daze to remember the memories only he had.

"Well, Harry, you told me all we needed to know Percy you might want to right this up in some type of official report for the papers.They may all know that Voldemort is gone, but they better understand the facts and make sure people understand that he won't becoming back EVER again."Dumblemore said.

"Yes sir, I shall get on it right away."Ginny rolled her eyes at Percy's answer even though her mind was filled with what Harry had went through as a prisoner of You-Kno- Voldemort.

"Well, I must be on my way back to the school to set up for the first of the year.Harry how would you like a job as the Defense Against the Dark Arts, for some reason I still haven't been able to keep a professor for any length of time, and I think you are qualified to handle it.

"Well, professor, I think I umm… Well, I do need a job don't I?Sure Professor I will do it, I think I could handle that for awhile at least."Harry said with a crooked grin on his face.

A/N: Okay, so what did you think?Was it any good? Please Review to tell me -- thanks


	3. Before School Starts

Welcome Home part – 3

Disclaimer:Okay we all know who the characters belong to and its not me, but JK Rowling

A/N:um…well I didn't think I would get back so much positve feedback, personally to me my writing never sounds very good so I end up throwing most of it away… Writing for ff was a way to get myself a confidence boost in showing people my writing…SO WOW thank you very much…I also appreciate the ideas and reviews that I have gotten from everyone, please continue to review this series.I think this is a little different from my others…hope you still like them

# Day before the students arrive at Hogwarts

Knock Knock.The knocking on Harry's classroom door surprised him, it was late at night and he was trying to get ready for his first day of teaching, he isn't sure why he took this job.Sure, he had meet up with many of Voldemort's curses, spells, and servants, but a teacher.It was kind of a big leap from him, not only does he not know how to start class, but what is he supposed to say?Harry now has the upmost sympathy for **_all_ **his previous teachers.How did they know how to treat students?

"Harry, is it all right if I came in I was on my way to the uh…kitchen to get a late dinner since I missed and I saw your light on.Would you like to join me, I really don't like eating alone."Ginny said.Thinking that she had sounded like a loser _I really don't like eating alone_ how desperate was she?She was wondering what Harry thought of what she said.Well, Harry's brain wasn't there yet he was still stuck on the way the moon light from the window made her hair look like a sunset. And then there were her eyes, a guy could- Harry's romantic thoughts were cut short when Ginny said, "Well, would you like to join me or not?"Ginny knew that Harry was probably thinking how stupid she had sounded when she asked if he would like to join her she never guessed that he was having similar thoughts since Ginny had stood in the window in the door and watched hair organize his desk.Harry really was adorable when he was thinking.His glasses had slid down to the tip of his nose before she had walked in.

"Uh…what? Oh, sure I would really like to join you for dinner Ginny." He said aloud but his brain didn't stop there it was saying _"Yeah you wouldn't mind more then just dinner Harry.Doesn't she look sexy in those shorts and tank top?"_Harry was still not used to seeing Ginny in anything but robes, because when they had gone to school together that's all he would see her in.He never guessed what she was wearing under those robes, but he was getting to see since he had come to Hogwarts in the beginning of August.Ginny like short shorts, and spaghetti strap tank tops that played with a guys libido (AN:_Okay don't get upset, Harry after all is a guy and we all know what guys think about the majority of the time – sorry guys don't be insulted if you aren't one of those perverted gusy)_.

**_Befor the students arrive on The FIRST DAY OF SCHOOL (cheesy horror music you know BUMP BA BUMM)_**

_ _

Harry was sitting in his classroom totally stressing about how to introduce himself to the class."Okay how about: Hello everyone as you probably know I am Harry Potter, the new defense against the dark arts professor, nope that is just setting me up for pranks.How about Hello class I am harry potter and this year, uh no that one was lame.Okay this must be it Hello I am Harry Potter and this is Defense Agains-" Harry was interrupted by Ginny's laughter from the door way."Hey what does a guy have to do for a little privacy on the first day of school?"

"Well on the first day of school teachers are usually hoping that they have a good class not practicing welcoming them to their class.Harry you are going to be one interesting teacher I would love to be a student in there just to see what you end up doing." Now its time for Ginny's little voice to pop in some extra words, _"Not only to see what you are going to teach, but so I can sit there and stare at you without being embarrassed like all the girls in your class are going to do._"Do you think you can handle another set of the Weasley twins in your room Harry?I think there is a set of trouble making twins in your first year class.Have fun."

A/N: I am going to stop here since I am not sure where to go from there…maybe Harry will get the nerve to ask Ginny on a "date" or they might oh I dunno…tell me what you think should happen, would love the help…thanks 


	4. ANOTHER FRED AND GEORGE!!!!

A/N:Well, thanks for all the feed back on the third chapter.I REALLY APPRECIATE IT (wink, wink, hint, hint).Oh and Nadia I really like your idea for the story, so I will apologize that I am LOL!

Disclaimer:Okay, between me and you I would really like to own these characters, but I don't because they belong to JK Rowling.

Welcome Home – part 4

Harry swallows loudly, "Another Fred and George?On my first year?What am I going to do?"Harry said pitifully.Ginny couldn't help but laughing, Harry looked especially cute in his 'professor robes' with his disgruntled expression.

"Well, classes start in about twenty minutes so just introduce yourself as Professor Harry Potter and don't take any crap from students, stand up to them, and even if you don't know what you are talking pretend you do, and then look it up later and correct yourself.Got it?Oh and you are NOT their friend you are their teacher 'kay?" Ginny said.

"hey uh…Ginny…after classes would you liketogotoHogsmedefordinner?"Harry said in a rush.

"Huh?Oh would I like to go to dinner with you."Ginny couldn't believe her ears."Um…sure Harry I would love to go with you to dinner." All she could think though was "_well DUH!"_ so how she got that polite sentence out, she will never know.

**20 minutes Later**

_Bring bring,_ the bell for the first class to start and Harry thought he would be sick.The young students rushed in and sat down all the while talk exuberantly.Then the second bell rang and the class silenced waiting for Harry to speak."Uh, Hello everyone, this is Gryfinndor today.I am uh Professor Harry Potter.And yes I am _THE_ Harry Potter, and during this class we shall try and learn about the defense against the dark arts, now chill and say something when I call you name."Adams, Morticia"

"Charmed"

"Benson, Charlie"

"Hello." 

And so on went attendance until Harry got to two of the same last names and Harry said them, "Zandre, Byron and André', ahh I have been warned about you, I have heard that you plan to take my good friends place as head trouble-making twins.Is this correct?"When two identical heads bobbed Harry laughed and said, "Well, you two shall make this one hel-heck of a year.It is a pleasure to meet you."The students were surprised at Harry's reaction to the twins' reputation.First, most teachers in their memory had never been happy to have two troubling siblings that would disrupt there class.That is probably what saved Harry from the twins' pulling pranks in his classroom.Well, at least for that day.

**_ _**

**_After the long, long, long, first day of class_**

**_ _**

Ginny was sitting in her room after the first day of class amused at the twins' she had just had in class, they reminded her of her twin brothers.She was sure that they would have no problem in keeping her on her toes.Then there were the twittering girls talking about the hunky professor Potter.

While Ginny was sitting dreaming off into space Harry had walked up to her door and was just watching her sit there with the sun behind her making her look like a strawberry blond angel.Then he said, "Ginny, are you ready to go to Hogsmeade for dinner?"

"Oh! Hello Harry, you bet I am.The first day is always one of the hardest days to get through you never know what type of students you will get.I must of have heard at least twenty girls giggling about the hunky professor Potter."

"uh, yeah shouldn't we leave?"Harry said while blushing a deep shade of crimson.

A/N:well, that is the end of part 4, okay sorry about it being late, but hey yesterday was Friday.We all need to have a little fun.Well, thanks for all the reviews and keep 'em comin'…hey and sorry about where I stopped, but not I am not sure what to do when they are on their dinner.You can always help me out with the story feel free I live for the ideas.


	5. The Zandre Twins

A/N: Well, here it is…I have been thinking about what will happen on Harry and Ginny's Date…I hope this coincides with what you were thinking…oh and keep up the reviewing I really appreciate and for all you who don't well, fine be that way…

Disclaimer: who here doesn't know that the characters belong to JK Rowling?

"Well Harry how was your first day of teaching?" Ginny asked as Harry and her walked to Hogsmeade.

"It was really kind of boring if you ask me.I mean all we did was talk about rules and such, tomorrow should be great.I think I will teach 'em about death eaters…they are by far ones that people should know since they always figure out your fear don't ya think?"Harry said getting excited about the next lesson he will teach.

"Well, you should do what you think you should, it is YOUR class.So what are we goin' to do in Hogsmeade?"Ginny asked grinning at Harry's muttering to himself what he had to tell the class the next day.

"Um, how about Zonko's first.I hear that Fred and George just bought them out and I would really like to see some of their merchandise, since I will have to be able to get the Zandre twins when they start their pranks.Can't let them get me can I?Plus we aren't supposed to get at the restaurant till 8:30ish."Harry said with a mischievous sparkle in his eye.

"Uh, okay.Zonko's sounds fine, but why do we need to be at the resturant at 8:30 when all we are going to is The Three Broomsticks?"Ginny asked, she was completely perplexed at Harry.She figured that they were going to the Three Broomsticks, like normal wizards for a pint of butter beer, and there you didn't need to be there at any specific time.

**INSIDE ZONKO'S**

"Well, well, look at who has finally come to our store, and together at that. Do you think that they have figured out that they are in LOOOOVE with each other?" Fred asked his twin who was next to him

"Well hopefully, even when we were younger it was bad to look at them together when they are staring at each other and they don't even know it.Oh well, would you care for some of these lovely cookies, are wives baked them."George said with a grin.

Now, Harry and Ginny weren't paying attention to what they were saying because they were staring at each other and blushing. The only phrase they caught was our wives made them.So they figured that they were safe, they were wrong.

While Ginny and Harry were turning their electric blue hair back, the Zandre twins walked in.When the Zandres walked in and saw the teachers robes, they turned around in mid-stride until Harry and Ginny saw them and yelled "FREEZE! You move one muscle we will tell Dumblemore and your trips to Hogsmeade will forever be ended."Well, the twins froze not knowing that Dumblemore wasn't that mean.

Ginny spoke first and said innocently "So would you two like some cookies?" Okay, this totally surprised the twins, I mean what kid wouldn't be surprised when offered a cookie from a teacher when they should be in trouble.So, they just meekly nodded yes, and ended up with neon green hair."Well, I guess that will teach to accept anything to eat while in this shop.Should I turn their hair back Harry?"

"Ginny, I don't really think-"

Harry was interrupted by two young voices, "PLEASE turn our hair back, we will be good for awhile if you do PLEEEASE" this made Harry laugh

"AWHILE?" Harry said while laughing, "You guys have to be kidding me like I would believe you.Go get your supplies and as long as you don't use them in either of our classes.How long til their hair turns back?" Harry was asking this of Fred, since George was helping the Zandres get some canary creams.

"An hour or so, we haven't perfected that one yet, soon it will take a entire day to turn back." Fred said while laughing at the two green heads that were bobbing as they listened to the instructions on how to stop the canaries from coming out of people's mouths, at least for a certain length of time."SO, what are you guys up to?Finally going on a date?"

"Uh…"Harry was blushing while saying, "Just dinner, no big deal, we better go."As they left Harry asked for Fred or George to send up some prank things he could use on the Zandre Twins.

# AN: okay sorry I didn't get to the dinner, but I thought it would be cute to put the troublemaking twins' together…I think I will make them some major characters from now on…I think Harry is taking Ginny somewhere Fancy And FRENCH what do you guys think?READ AND REVIEW please…hey and if you want to add your own ideas to the mix…you never know when they will pop up. And I don't really care if you flame me or not. I think that's all I wanted to say. STAY TUNED


	6. A kiss- OHHHH

Welcome home part 6 (WOW I am already that far!)  
  


A/N:Okay here it is, I agree Fancy and French is to normal so hopefully this will work…read and review…Please…um, thanks for the reviews they are wonderful to hear expecially with this being my first FF series…

Disclaimer: Okay, everyone all at once – Rainey doesn't own JK Rowling does!

Oh and I am in a weird mood so if it is a little off the wall, I shall apologize now – enough with the commercials here is our feature presentation.+

"Well, those twins are definitely interesting.I think we have a reprieve from them since we caught them though, well at least for a few days.EARTH TO Harry…HELLO ANY ONE HOME?"Ginny asked since Harry was just staring off into space thinking about her, and well we won't tell you that in case children are reading this, so use your imagination.(YOUR PERV! This is a CLEAN story, how could you think of Harry that way…naughty naughty anyways back to the story.)

Harry snapped back to reality in time to say "Oh, uhh, we are uh, getting our lunch here."When they got by a deli that had a sign that said _Picnic Lunches Made Here_.

"We are going on a picnic how wonderful!"Ginny said excitedly, she couldn't believe her luck.It was a lovely day for a picnic and she would be with Harry.

Later, in a beautiful meadow, Harry and Ginny were have a great time together, laughing and reminiscing, when Ginny said, "Harry, sometimes you were so stupid when we were kids."

"Me?Stupid?NEVER, you must have me mixed up with someone else, and just for calling me stupid I am going to tickle you."

Harry was saying this as he was starting to lean towards Ginny who stood up rapidly and started running while yelling, "Harry, don't tickle me please I meant it as a nice type of stupid. Harry NO TICKLING PLEASE!"Ginny screamed as Harry came from behind and tackled her and then proceeded with tickling her senseless."Harry Tickling is an UNFAIR tactic.PLEASE…"the rest was muffled as Harry kissed Ginny.This was not a type of kiss between brothers and sisters as Ginny thought of her.Ginny could have sworn that she saw stars.

Harry was pretty much feeling the same way.He had kissed lots of girls, but none of them made him weak in the knees, and his heart stop.When the kiss ended Harry was stunned and so was Ginny.They were staring at each other and there eyes showed their surprise at having kissed each other.Then Harry said "Ginny, I never should have done that.I know you don't like me anymore.I am so sorry."And he got up and walked away leaving a stunned Ginny behind.Ginny was shocked to find out that Harry like her, well he must he apologized when he kissed her and said that he knows that she doesn't like him.

A/N:okay that was kind of out of my norm… plus I am having some serious writers block on this story so throw some ideas in with your reviews, Thanks again for all the reviews I have gotten on my other parts of this story.


	7. Hagrid

A/N: I just read over part six and I saw a bizillion errors so I will apoligize for them…and I wrote this before break and soI am sorry that I didn't post it sooner, but my computer was down, PLEASE forgive me

Disclaimer: On the count of three everybody 1…2….3"Rainey does not own the characters they are JK Rowlings."

For the next few days Harry avoided Ginny as if she had the black plague and was contagious.This, was a very hard thing to do in such a close knit school as Hogwarts, but Harry some how managed to do this.Harry knew that if he saw her that she would bring up the picnic, okay not just the picnic, but _THE KISS_, which to Harry had been soul shattering.

"Harry I am glad I finally found you." Ginny said with a smile after a **VERY **hectic D.A.D.A. class, the Zandre twins had been pulling prank after prank on the Slytherins, whom they had duel classes with for the day.The most memorable to Harry had been turning one of the Slytherins skin bright green and that the twins' knew that there was no counter spell.So, for a full two weeks the poor kid would have green skin, Harry would have laughed if he hadn't known that someone would have gotten on his case for letting them do it.

"Uh, Hi Ginny."Harry said trying to think of an excuse to get away from her so that he wouldn't say some thing they both would regret.

"About the other day Harry.I-" Just then the green people makers ran in and yelled

"Professor Potter!Help, We made Hagrid mad…will he eat us?" Two very worried faces looked up at him with worry only a child can have.

"You blasted kids!" The upset giant came chasing after them and then say Harry "'arry, you 'aven't been to see me.I'ave missed you.Lets leave these two kids and you can tell me about your adventures…"Hagrid said with tears coursing down his cheeks not even noticing the two tow headed boys staring at him in shock.They didn't realize that Hagrid never really got mad at students expecally ones like the twins.He just was playing along with their game.

A/N:Okay I was on a roll, but lost it cause I had to eat dinner, anyway, what do you think of me bringing Harry a reprieve in Hagrid?


	8. Nerves

Okay I better apologize to you all. I got a new computer and lost my files for Harry Potter and just found the disk so that I could start off wear I left off. Plus, you would never guess how tiring being a Junior can be. SIGH, public school expecting you to learn. PLUS I got to see the movie Harry Potter (Great huh?) absolutely adore it, so any ways, you know the drill read and review and of course make any suggestions you might have.  
  
Disclaimer: do I have to? We all know who owns the characters and its not me  
  
Welcome Home - Part 8 (WOW I am getting there, almost to two digits)  
  
As Harry followed Hagrid to his cottage Harry wasn't concentrating on what Hagrid said so he interrupted his friend to say, "Hagrid, what do you do if you start liking your best friends little sister? Do you go for it? Do you do nothing since you only just started liking her? Do you go out with her? Or do you leave her alone since she has been like a sister to you?"  
  
"Well now 'arry that is a question I can't answer, though If the girl you are talking about is Ginny I think that you should go out with her and see what 'appens, since you don't ever want to lose someone who could be your one true love." Hagrid said wisely, and paused before he said, "'Arry I think that you should go back and talk to Ginny about your feelings and see what 'appens." And with that Hagrid walked away and left a very confused Harry standing in the same spot where he and Hagrid had had that important discussion.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
THE NEXT DAY  
  
  
  
After a sleepless night all Harry could do was think of Ginny with her flaming hair and caring eyes. What did she think of the soul-shattering kiss they had shared, did it mean anything to her? If it didn't well he would find out today since he was going to ask her out on a date- if he got the courage up by the end of the day, he figured he would go up to Ginny and ask "Ginny, I was wondering if you would honor me and be my date to Hogsmead tonite for a romantic din-"  
  
Then all of a sudden the notorious Zandre twins, "Yelling Prof Potter!" Interrupted Harry's thoughts and practice in front of the mirror. We need your help, "Peeves is after us with we made him get into trouble with Mrs. Norris. We didn't mean too, we just didn't want to get into trouble, we swear it." And with that the two boys crossed their heart and looked up at Harry with mischievous eyes.  
  
With a sigh Harry said, "Well, guys I think the person I think you should talk to is Ms. McGonagall (an: did I spell that right? Back to the story) not me, she is the authority, and is good with Peeves. I need to do something really important."  
  
"Do we have to talk to her? We could get points taken off or something. PLEASE Professor Potter, how about you talk to her?" One of the twins said, Harry wasn't sure because he had to almost tearful blue eyes looking up at him and he couldn't deny them.  
  
"Fine, after I do want I need to do. Now go one and study or something." Harry said absently still dreading talking to Ginny and his rejection he was sure he would get. When the boys ran out Harry once again turned to the mirror and tried to fix his unruly hair then took a deep breathe and said to himself. "Well Harry its now or never."  
  
  
  
  
  
Not much I know, but I need to review this story and see what I want to happen as before feel free to send ideas my way. 


	9. Stuff

Well here is now my next chapter, hope it lives up to your hopes: Remember if you have any ideas I would appreciate the help. I have to say thanks cujo, I really enjoyed your review.  
  
Diclaimer: You all know the drill and who owns the characters in Harry Potter except well, my characters are mine  
  
Welcome Home Part 9 (ohhhh ahhhhh)  
  
Part 9  
  
Once Harry got to the door of Ginny's classroom, he raised his hand to knock, then brought it down. Then reached for the door knob but once again brought his hand back. "Come on Potter just open the door and walk in, don't be a prat." Harry whispered to himself fiercely.  
  
"You know, in the muggle world they sometimes consider talking to yourself a sign of insanity." Sirius said from behind Harry, making him jump.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Harry asked in a nervous whisper, eyeing the door to Ginny's classroom.  
  
"Can't I visit my favorite Godchild?" Sirius asked with a smile on his face.  
  
"Not when I am the only godchild, go bother someone else I've got something to do. Ever since you were officially pardoned you have become worse than a mother hen. I will talk to, I have to, uh. talk to Ginny." Harry said with a blush.  
  
"Fine, I was really on my way to see Dumbledore any way." Then noticing Harry's reddened features Sirius had to ask: "What are you going to talk about with the youngest and prettiest Weasley?"  
  
"Nothing" Harry said to the floor, blushing profusely.  
  
"Mhmmm.sure.you stick with that for now. I'd suggest, since I am late to my meeting, you should just walk in and ask her casually what's she's doing tonite then mention how you would like to spend it with her. Works like a charm." Sirius grinned over his shoulder to Harry as he walked away. But before Harry could reply Sirius had entered the hidden stairway to Dumbledore's office.  
  
"Walk in casually. Casual, I can do casual." Harry muttered before opening the large door down to the potions lab. "Ginny are you down here?" Harry asked when he walked into the remodeled potions lab. The walls were bright white with red border wall paper. Posters of the harder potions, pictures, and other teaching paraphernalia making this classroom a lot more approachable than when Snape presided.  
  
"Yeah, Harry over here." Harry heard Ginny's muffled voice from underneath a cluttered countertop. Then he saw. She had once again shed her robes in favor of Muggle shorts and tank top, but this time she was in hopeless disarray. There was a smudge of dirt across the line of freckles on her nose and her hair flew around her face in a cascade of red curls. "Give me just a second I seem to have misplaced my dragon scales, and I need them for a potion that I am explaining tomorrow." She once again dove under, muttering to herself, leaving Harry a, well, great view of her derriere (makes it sound a lot fancier than a butt huh?), which was sticking out of the cabinet.  
  
"Don't mind me," Harry said, with a slight smile on his face. Then remembered what he came to do and stuck his hands in the pockets of his jeans. "What are you doing tonight Gin, want to like, uh.go out with me? I mean on a like.date."  
  
When the last word was mumbled Harry heard a loud thump from inside the counter and then Ginny's curse: "Damn it all to a fiery hell, my head, blasted counter." Harry smiled, having heard her brothers use similar curses before.  
  
Then, when Ginny emerged from the depths of the cabinet and stood up, she had a small delicate, and filthy hand held up to the back of her head, "Harry, I would love to go on a date with you tonight!" She said, looking right into his emerald eyes, "I was hoping you would ask me, too!  Pick me up in an hour." she said then ran off to what must have been her office.  
  
"An hour. Cool." Harry said calmly as he walked out. Then it hit him. "An hour. Oh my god, I have an hour to produce a spectacular date."  
  
  
  
Okay I think that's enough for now, gee whiz, I got a great idea for the date hehe I am totally getting the hang of this. As before REVIEW.PRETTY PLEASE WITH CHOCOLATE SAUCE ON TOP (chocolate is a hot commodity, understand I don't give it up easily) 


	10. Potter's Confession Session

Disclaimer: I don't own 'em y'all know how does  
  
Welcome Home Part 10 (Double digits - brings a tear to my eye)  
  
"Why did I tell him an hour? I should have said tomorrow, then I could shop, get my hair and nails done, and, well, look DESIRABLE." Ginny was muttering to herself as she got ready for her first official date with Harry. She had decided to wear a provocative gold muggle dress instead of robes of any kind. She, like her father, adored muggle things, but Ginny's love was for the clothing only. As she did her makeup in gold tones, and struggled to make her hair look artful, she watched the clock closely; worried that Harry would be early. Ginny was just pulling on her silk stockings when her bell for the door rang. So she yelled: "Harry, its open! Come in, I am almost ready!" then to herself she said, "I hope."  
  
When Ginny walked out, all Harry could do was stare. She had on a short gold dress that showed off her long legs, on what Harry could only think to call sky scraper heels. Her flame colored hair was pulled back, with a riot of curls falling down her bare back with gold beads laced into it.  
  
Harry's staring was making Ginny blush, wishing she had worn a little more clothes than just the scrap of gold. But she was glad she had chosen muggle clothes because Harry was dressed in a casual black suit, with his longer hair messily combed back, making it look like he had run his hands through it nervously. "Harry, can you grab my wrap? Its behind you."  
  
"Huh? Oh yeah, sure... Ginny, you look-" Harry said aloud, then in his head he heard: Yeah Potter she looks good enough to eat! Say something! You are just staring.Harry ran his hand through his hair showing Ginny that's how his hair had gotten even more messy than normal, "Ginny you look.Wow."Harry stuttered in the end.  
  
"Thanks Harry, so do you." Ginny said with a blush. "Shall we go then?" In Ginny's head she heard her inner self saying: Or we can stay here, make out on the sofa like teenagers? Yeah, that's real smooth, Virginia! Harry would really like for you to jump him.  
  
"I brought my muggle car; since I made reservations at a muggle resturant I thought you would like, it's this way." When they walked out Ginny saw the 1959 black Corvette, with its deep bucket seats and original equipment (sorry I LOVE Corvettes, that's the car I am going to own one day: Back to the tale).  
  
"Don't worry, I have my muggle license and everything, got it back when I was 16 and still with the Dursley's. It's great fun to drive." Harry said, extremely proud of his car. "This car purrs like a kitten, I refurbished it when I was 18. Sirius was taking care of it while I was, uh.gone." he finished quietly.  
  
"So, where are we going?" Ginny asked, changing the subject once they got into the car, because she knew that Harry was uncomfortable talking about the past six years.  
  
"A quiet, peaceful, no kids under the age of 18, Italian restaurant. I remembered how much you love Italian food. Remember that summer when your parents left, so we all made dinner and you made so much spaghetti it filled the kitchen!" Harry said, laughing like a loon.  
  
"It wasn't THAT funny. YOU didn't have to scrub the kitchen! Do you know how hard it is to get tomato sauce off the ceiling?" Ginny said indignantly.  
  
"I don't know how long that takes, but if all else fails and I must know, I will ask you." Harry said laughing. Then; seeing that Ginny wasn't even smiling back at him, "Ah, come on love, you know it was funny. You were so cute covered in pasta sauce and noodles. And I shouldn't have noticed cause I was 17 and you were only 16, plus you were my best friends little sister." Harry said, trying to make her happy again.  
  
He called me love! He probably didn't even notice. AND he liked me when we were teenagers. Ginny thought, but aloud she said; "What do you mean " plus you were my best friend's little sister ", why does that matter? Does it still matter?" Ginny asked impatiently.  
  
"No, it doesn't matter anymore.  Because you helped me get through six years of hell." Harry said when they pulled up to a fancy restaurant called MARCO'S, and he then got out of the car, tossed the keys to the valet attendant, came 'round to Ginny's door, and helped her out of the low car. And all Ginny could think was that Harry had cared enough to tell her what had given him the desire to get through the past, and it had been her! 


	11. Author's call for help

Okay okay, its been awhile and I apologize. but I need some help here, if y'all want more of Welcome home, I have no clue what to have happen next. I thought going away from it for awhile would help but it didn't-so pretty please. could you all help I would appreciate like no other.  
  
Rainey 


End file.
